Simple
by ruhanlu
Summary: Supposed to be filled with varies short stories of Luhan and Sehun. Chp3 is in english
1. Chapter 1

_**Simple**_

 _ **Hunhan**_

 _ **Supposed to be drabble series, I guess(?)**_

 **Early notice :** Ini genderswitch. Pemain milik orangtua masing-masing. Cerita hasil imajinasi gak penting ruhan hehe.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 **1 : First Sight**

Bagi seorang Oh Sehun, cinta itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang akan mengalahkan rasa cinta dari keluarga. Oleh karena itu, ia menganggap bahwa cintanya hanya akan ia berikan untuk orangtua dan kakaknya saja. Prinsip itu ia pegang hingga usianya kini telah 17 tahun. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan berubah karena pagi ini ketika ia turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dalam keadaan setengah sadar, menuju dapur untuk minum, ia menemukan sesuatu.

Disana berdiri seorang gadis mungil berambut ungu keperakan sebahu yang tengah bersenandung kecil sambil mencuci gelas. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dibalut _jumpsuit_ biru. Rambutnya dihiasi bando dengan boneka beruang putih kecil di pinggir kanan. Ia terlihat seperti anak berusia 12 tahun dan Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 _Siapa anak ini?_

"Ekhm!" Sehun sengaja berdeham menyebabkan gadis kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik kearah pintu dapur.

Sehun bisa mendengar gadis itu terkesiap dengan bibir membentuk huruf o dan mata membulat sempurna. Hei, apakah manusia mungkin memiliki mata seperti itu? warnanya cokelat caramel dan terdapat kilauan samar dari maniknya yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," tanpa Sehun sadari gadis itu kini sudah berada di depannya dan membungkuk ramah menyapanya.

Sehun masih diam tak berkutik tanpa membalas yang membuat gadis itu sedikit mengerenyit. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu dan berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja.

Sadar akan ketidaksopanannya setelah hampir semenit berdiri diam, Sehun membalikan badan berusaha mencari sosok gadis tersebut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tertawa dari arah taman belakang rumahnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kesana dan mendapati sejumlah orang yang tengah bersantai.

"Eh, Sehun-ah kau sudah bangun?" teguran itu membuat Sehun menengokan kepalanya kearah ibunya yang tengah keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Eomma, _nuguseyo?_ " Sehun menunjuk kumpulan orang di taman dengan dagunya membuat eommanya tertawa pelan.

"Teman-teman kampus Yifan. Mereka sedang ada kerja kelompok dan sudah semenjak jam 7 berada disana."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar jawaban ibunya sambil kembali melihat kearah kerumunan orang tersebut dan mendapati kakaknya berada dipinggir taman dengan tiga orang lainnya memegang sebuah bambu yang dibentuk seperti segilima dengan bantuan tambang. Disisi lainnya terdapat empat orang lainnya yang juga tengah merakit bamboo-bambu tersebut namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Yifan memang seorang mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur dan Sehun sering melihat _hyung_ nya itu membawa pulang tumpukan benda berbagai bentuk dan maket aneka bangunan.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat satu-satunya gadis mungil berambut ungu keperakan diantara kerumunan _namja_ tersebut. Ia sedang duduk sendiri di tengah taman dengan sebuah maket dipangkuannya.

 _Apa ia adik salah satu teman hyung? Kenapa ia dibiarkan memegang maket itu? Bagaimana kalau rusak?_

Sehun sedikit heran karena biasanya Yifan akan sangat marah dan mewanti-wanti Sehun agar tidak berada dekat-dekat dengan maketnya. Butuh kerja keras dan tidak tidur berhari-hari bagi Yifan untuk menyelesaikan maket berukuran 1,5x1,5 meter. Oleh karena itu ia melarang keras Sehun bahkan untuk sekedar melihat dari jarak dekat. 'Nanti rusak!' sergah Yifan. Namun, sekarang ia melihat gadis mungil itu dengan bebasnya menyentuh maket tanpa ada yang melarang.

"Sehun-ah!"

Panggilan itu menghentakan Sehun dari lamunannya. Yifan tengah melambai menyuruh adiknya mendekat dan Sehun dengan patuh melakukannya.

"Hongbin, Suho, Chen, ini dia adik laki-laki ku, Wu Sehun." Ucap Yifan memperkenalkan Sehun pada ketiga orang lainnya.

" _Bangapseumnida, hyungdeul_." Sahut Sehun sambil membungkukan badan.

"Wah aku pikir kau sudah manusia paling minim ekspresi yang aku kenal. Ternyata adikmu bahkan lebih dingin wajahnya!" ucap salah seorang diantara teman Yifan yang bernama Chen sambil tertawa.

Yifan hanya menoyor kepala Chen sebagai balasan sementara Hongbin dan Suho tertawa melihatnya. "Yifan-ah, apa dirumahmu masih ada lem? Luhan kehabisan lemnya."

Seruan dari balik punggung Sehun membuat keempat _namja_ itu menghentikan tawanya. Seorang pria bertopi kupluk tengah berjongkok sambil mengusak rambut gadis berambut ungu perak yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku rasa aku masih punya satu botol di kamarku, Hyukjae-ya." jawab Yifan sambil mendekat kearah mereka dan terkekeh menatap si gadis kecil itu.

"Eum, _hyung_. Dia adik salah satu dari _hyungdeul_ ya?" tanya Sehun pada ketiga teman kakaknya yang masih berada di sampingnya dan mengikat bamboo-bambu tersebut.

Hongbin dan Chen sontak tertawa terbahak membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Suho yang responnya tidak separah dua orang lainnya mengulum senyumnya sebelum menjelaskan. "Maksudmu, Luhan? Dia teman sejurusan kami, Sehun-ah. Kami semua seumuran."

Penjelasan Suho membuat Sehun terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin gadis mungil yang seperti berumur 12 tahun itu nyatanya berumur 20 tahun sama seperti _hyung_ nya? Seakan mengerti ekspresi terkejut Sehun, Hongbin menepuk pundak Sehun disela tawanya. "Luhanie memang seperti anak kecil. Tapi jangan sampai kau bilang itu padanya, bisa-bisa kau habis babak belur. Ia.. eum sedikit brutal."

"Lee Hongbin! Kau membicarakan aku, _eo_?" teguran itu sontak membuat Hongbin berhenti tertawa dan menutup rapat bibirnya.

" _Aniya_ , Luhanie. Kau mau aku membicarakanmu?" tanya Hongbin dengan nada menggoda membuat gadis berambut ungu perak itu melempar gunting tanpa peduli kearahnya.

"Yah! Kau hampir membunuhku." Protes Hongbin yang dihadiahi dengan ucapan datar Luhan, "Memang itu niatku."

Hongbin langsung melepaskan aktivitasnya membelit bamboo dan berlari menuju Luhan sambil memiting lehernya bercanda. Belum sempat Sehun memproses segalanya, Chen dan Suho juga meninggalkan begitu saja kerjaan mereka dan berlari kearah si gadis mungil sambil berteriak, "Aku juga mau mengerjai Luhan!"

Tak sampai tiga detik, delapan _namja_ yang berada di taman itu sudah mengerubungi si gadis mungil yang saat ini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan pipi semerah tomat karena dikelitiki begitu banyak orang. Ia berjuang melepaskan diri dan berlari bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun.

Tangan mungilnya meremas ujung kaos hitam yang dipakai Sehun dan tawanya yang bagaikan dentingan lonceng itu memenuhi indera pendengaran Sehun.

"Tolong aku, adiknya Yifan!" pintanya membuat Sehun secara spontan justru mengatakan, "Sehun, namaku Sehun, _n-nuna_."

"Sehun, selamatkan aku dari kawanan serigala!" pekik Luhan menyadari teman-temannya yang menyeringai dan tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Perut Sehun bergejolak menyenangkan saat Luhan mengucapkan namanya pertama kali. Entah mengapa sudut bibirnya terangkat dan ia ingin sekali mendengar namanya disebut kembali oleh Luhan. Namun melihat _hyung_ dan para temannya yang semakin dekat, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berlari menghindar dari terkaman _hyungdeul_ nya.

Pagi itu, merupakan pagi terbaik selama 17 tahun Sehun hidup. Pertama kalinya ia berlarian seperti anak kecil bersama _hyung_ nya dan kesembilan temannya. Pertama kalinya ia menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan getaran menyenangkan saat namanya disebut oleh si gadis. Dan pertama kalinya ia tersenyum sepanjang hari akibat seorang gadis yang tampak seperti anak berumur 12 tahun meskipun nyatanya ia lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sehun.

Dan pertama kalinya Sehun menyadari, mungkin cintanya akan ia berikan tidak hanya untuk orangtua dan _hyung_ nya, tapi juga untuk Luhan _love at first sight_ nya.

* * *

Kkeut!

Akhirnya ngepost ini padahal harusnya belajar, heuu -.-

Yasudahlah ya yang penting senang hehehe

Reviewnya boleh yaah kakak :3

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simple**_

 _ **Hunhan**_

 _ **Supposed to be drabble series, I guess(?)**_

 **Early notice :** Pemain milik orangtua masing-masing. Cerita hasil imajinasi gak penting ruhan hehe.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 **2 : Status**

"Bosan.." keluhan itu di lontarkan berulang-ulang oleh sang _namja_ yang kakinya terbalut gips itu.

Tangannya mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang berada di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Layar ponsel itu tetap bergambar wajah wanita dewasa yang sexy bernama Miranda Kerr –model kesukaannya− namun ia menghela napas kecewa.

"Ck, sebenarnya apasih yang ia kerjakan? Membalas pesanku saja lama sekali." Gerutunya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya yang sekarang menunjukan percakapan Line dirinya dengan seseorang.

"Ugh, kau itu sahabatku seharusnya kau ada saat aku butuh tahu?!" Ia sekarang menuding _profile picture_ seseorang dengan raut kesal. Namun hal itu hanya berselang beberapa saat karena sekarang jarinya mengusap gambar itu dengan tatapan rindu.

Larut dalam pikirannya membuat ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di pintu kamarnya dan berdecak berulang kali.

"Ck, ck, ck, kau menyedihkan, Sehun-ah." Kalimat sindiran itulah yang membuat _namja_ bergips itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kini mendelik kearah suara.

" _Yeah_ katakan itu pada bayanganmu sendiri, Jongin-ah."

Jongin, yang merupakan sepupu Sehun tercekat napasnya sendiri. "Setidaknya aku tidak terjebak cinta sepihak dengan sahabatku sendiri."

Sehun yang gemas melempar bantal di samping kirinya yang tepat menubruk wajah Jongin. "Tidak sepihak! Dia juga mencintaiku, hitam!"

Deru napas Sehun yang memburu menandakan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang. Kalimat itu benar, cinta Sehun memang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sahabatnya itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun saat pengakuannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Semenjak itu hubungan mereka yang sudah dekat, semakin _dekat_ dalam artian berbeda. Namun, memang ada satu hal yang pasti, sahabatnya itu tidak mau terikat status. Menurutnya hal-hal itu hanya bersifat temporer dan ia tidak ingin hubungannya dan Sehun berakhir seperti itu. Dan Sehun, sebagai seseorang yang terlalu perhatian mengiyakan dan mengikuti kemauan orang yang ia cintai.

"Kalau tidak sepihak kenapa sampai sekarang ia tetap tidak mau jadi pacarmu?"

Kalimat Jongin sukses membuat Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia bosan harus selalu menjelaskan alasan yang sama berjuta-juta kali pada setiap orang yang bertanya hal ini padanya. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia juga berteriak ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya untuk menerima ajakannya merubah status mereka menjadi kekasih. Tapi apa daya, sahabatnya itu terlalu keras kepala dan Sehun tidak mau mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Terserah, Jongin. Terserah!" jawab Sehun final sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menutup matanya.

Sehun masih bisa mendengar kekehan geli Jongin melihat frustasinya sepupunya itu jika sudah membahas mengenai satu orang.

 _Ting!_

Ponsel Sehun berdering sekali menandakan adanya pesan baru yang langsung membuat Sehun terbangun dan membukanya.

Raut antusias milik Sehun perlahan-lahan meluntur membuat Jongin yang tengah memperhatikannya mengerutkan kening. Sehun melempar ponselnya sembarang dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kali ini, bantal yang ada di kepalanya berpindah ke depan wajah dan detik berikutnya teriakan teredam terdengar.

Jongin berjengit kaget dan memilih mundur perlahan meninggalkan sepupunya yang sepertinya tengah dilanda kegalauan itu. Sepertinya pesan yang Sehun baca tadi bukan berisi sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Err, Sehun. Aku akan berada di kamarku sendiri. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, teriak saja. Oke?"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin dan malah melempar bantal diwajahnya sembarang. Ia lalu menantap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Keluar." Ucapnya dingin membuat Jongin langsung menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah Jongin hilang dari pandangannya, Sehun merogoh-rogoh kasurnya untuk kembali meraih ponselnya. Disana masih terdapat balasan yang sudah Sehun tunggu selama empat jam tersebut.

 _Maaf Sehun. Aku sudah punya janji akan ketempat temanku jadi tidak bisa menjengukmu. Kau tidur saja kalau bosan._

Sehun menggigit ponselnya gemas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada si pengirim pesan. Namun meski begitu, ia memilih menuruti pesan sahabatnya meskipun kesal dan melampirkan selimut hingga ke kepala mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

* * *

Harum _ocean fresh_ yang khas menerobos indera penciuman Sehun membuat dirinya meringkuk mendekat ke sumbernya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Derai tawa halus memasuki indera pendengaran Sehun membuat ia yang masih dibatas kesadaran, mengerutkan kening.

Terdapat detak jantung berirama stabil yang menenangkan di depannya. Hembusan napas di pucuk kepalanya. Dan harum _ocean fresh_ yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya melingkupi paru-parunya.

Sehun sontak membuka mata dan berhadapan dengan wajah manis yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya semenjak melihatnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Luhan?"

Suara Sehun hanya sebatas bisikan namun cukup keras untuk di dengar sosok di hadapannya.

"Hm?"

Gumaman itu membalas panggilan Sehun dan si manis membelai pipi Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun langsung merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk erat sosok itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher si manis menghirup harum khasnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Hei-hei, itu geli, Sehun-ah." Luhan mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sehun namun tidak membuahkan hasil karena Sehun menempel padanya bagai lem.

"Kok kau bisa disini?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Sehun setelah ia akhirnya melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mencubit pipi kanan Sehun. "Menurutmu? Ada seseorang yang merengek memintaku datang kerumahnya karena kakinya sedang di gips hingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana dan bosan setengah mati."

Sehun terkekeh senang menyadari orang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dirinya. "Biar saja, aku hanya merengek padamu kok." Dan kembali meringkuk di leher Luhan.

Luhan mendengus sekali namun tersenyum setelahnya. "Jadi, sudah tidak bosan, hm? Boleh sekarang aku pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng kuat dan mengeratkan pelukannya. " _Anio!_ Aku masih bosan dan kau baru sebentar disini, Lu.. aku masih rindu padamu."

"Sebentar? Aku sudah dua jam disini kau jadikan guling, Sehun."

Sehun mengerjap bingung dan melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Wah, benar. Ia ingat memutuskan tidur pukul 14 dan sekarang sudah pukul 16 lewat. "Aku tidur nyenyak sekali, ya?"

" _Heol!_ Bagai mayat, Hun. Aku pikir kau bukan retak tulang tapi gegar otak."

Sehun menggigit bahu kiri Luhan gemas membuat Luhan mengaduh kencang.

" _Yah_ , Oh Sehun kenapa menggigitku!"

"Hukuman karena kau membuatku kesal," jawab Sehun santai dengan wajah cerianya seakan tak berdosa.

Luhan sudah ingin menggeplak kepala Sehun sebagai balasan sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Luhan.

"Lu, jadi pacarku yah, hm?"

Tatapan memelas yang Sehun berikan adalah tatapan yang sama setiap kali ia membahas hal ini. Luhan ikut bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memainkan jari-jari panjang itu.

"Apa status itu begitu penting untukmu, hm?" tanya Luhan balik membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Lu. Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan milik Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Bagaimanapun memang mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama dan sudah sewajarnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dari sahabat menjadi sahabat yang sekaligus pacar.

"Oh Sehun~" panggil Luhan lembut membuat kepala Sehun terangkat. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lurus kearah mata sahabatnya.

"Aku juga mau semua orang juga tahu bahwa Oh Sehun memiliki Luhan."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Ia pikir, Luhan akan kembali memberikan kalimat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yaitu 'Sehun hubungan kita tidak terbatas status' atau 'Bukankah kau setuju menjalaninya seperti ini' atau yang paling sering diucapkan 'Kita bicarakan lain kali, oke?'

Namun kini, Luhan malah menjawab dengan kalimat baru. Kalimat yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia setuju menjadi pacar Sehun. Luhan menerima Sehun. Luhan pacar Oh Sehun!

Sehun langsung meraup tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menghadiahi wajah manis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan. Luhan terkikik geli dan Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar. Akhirnya setelah tiga bulan menunggu, sahabatnya kini menjadi pacarnya!

"Ya ampun mataku ternodai."

Suara di pintu membuat aksi manis Sehun berhenti dan menatap tak suka pada orang yang mengganggunya. " _Owl_ , sana main dengan si hitam saja jangan ganggu aku dengan _pacar_ ku!"

"Jangan bercanda Sehun! Siapa yang kau sebut pacar, ha? Memang Luhan mau jadi pacarmu?" kali ini Jongin yang muncul dengan balutan tepung di sebagian kepalanya. Sepertinya ia dan Kyungsoo −yang Sehun panggil _owl,_ sedang membuat kekacauan di dapur.

"Tentu saja, benarkan Lu sayang? Katakan kalau sekarang kau resmi pacar Oh Sehun." Sehun memberikan seringai tengilnya pada dua makhluk di depan pintu.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang iya?" Luhan menampilkan muka sepolos mungkin yang membuat Sehun tercengang dan duo JongSoo terbahak.

"Berhenti berkhayal, Sehun-ah~" goda mereka berdua membuat dunia Sehun semakin berhenti berputar.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat piasnya wajah Sehun dan mencuri satu kecupan cepat di bibir _namja_ tersebut.

JongSoo sontak terdiam dan melongok tidak percaya. "Aku bercanda. Sehunie memang kekasihku." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali mengecup pipi Sehun berulang kali hingga yang dikecup perlahan kembali ke kenyataan dan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga _eye smile_ nya terlihat.

" _See?_ Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Luhan memang pacar Oh Sehun!" ucap Sehun penuh kemenangan.

"Nah sekarang, tolong tutup pintunya dan mulailah jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing!"

Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat dua JongSoo memerah dan mereka keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Errr, Kyungsoo," Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup dan Kyungsoo menunduk memainkan jarinya.

"Jadi… mau dengar pengakuanku?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku…."

* * *

Kkeut!

Hahahahaha, sebenarnya aku laper tapi jadinya buat ini~

Okeh, Sampai jumpa lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Simple**

 **Cast : Sehun Luhan**

 **Early notice : believe me i own nothing than story line.**

 **3\. I will!**

* * *

-So how about next week?-

That simple message appears in his phone screen while Luhan laughs wholeheartedly at his best friend joke.

"Oooh look who's that? Sehun, eh?"

Yixing nudges his side after peeking through his phone.

Luhan gives him an awkward smile and decide to turn off his phone, ignoring the message. He drinks his orange juice quickly pretends to continue his lunch. But apparently, Yixing is just a persistent guy.

"Luhan, are you still giving false hopes to that boy? Didn't you already reject him couple months ago?"

Luhan shrugged at that sentence. Not really sure how to answer his friend. Honestly speaking, it is never his attention to give Sehun false hopes. He clearly told that junior two months ago 'No, I'm sorry I'm not interesting in relationship anytime soon' due to his last year in college.

Such a surprise –or probably not- this junior simply nodded, said it's fine, and ruffled his hair before walked away. Luhan expected avoidance, distance, or even tantrum the next day but he discovered the exact opposite.

Sehun still stood with his mischievous smile in front of his house and greeted him sincerely next morning, like he usually do for this past 2 years. He even drove Luhan to university despite his own class starts later in the afternoon. He still talked normally and Luhan left in confusion towards younger attitude.

"Meet you again at 4 pm, okay?" Sehun said after walked Luhan to his class.

Luhan sighed before answering. "Sehun-"

"See you later, Hyung!" Sadly his words cut by Sehun who dashed away hastly after ruffled his hair.

After that, not even once Sehun let Luhan explained their situation. Instead, he just acts normally until Luhan decided to let it flow. If the younger wants to keep being around him despite of his rejected feelings, Luhan let him. It's not like he can tell Sehun to go away, right?

So that's their situation now. Friends. _Still_ friends. With so much flutter things and care between two friends. Weird? Duh, tell me about it.

"Luhan, you should show him some firmness. It's not good for either of you, you know? It seems like you're manipulating him to be your personal assistant because of how he feels towards you." Yixing continues to mob him that makes Luhan stand all of sudden.

"Yixing-ah, geumanhae!"

His harsh word is quite loud. It's instantly made the whole canteen silent and eyes focused on him.

Luhan repent his action and whisper 'Mianhae' to his dumbfounded friend before grabs his bag and walks towards the exit.

He's too distracted with his own feeling that he decides to skip class and lock his self in library. Luhan finds the place is quite desolate and he briskly moves to isolated corner of the place. He buries his head on his arms and it took not more than 5 minutes for him to doze off.

Luhan doesn't know how long he has slept but he can feel someone is sitting next to him. In swift moment he already sits in straight position and creases.

"Sehun? What are you doing?"

The boy in question just simply close his book and stare Luhan. "Reading. Want some water?" he casually offers his mineral bottle to Luhan.

Luhan takes it hesitantly but he must admit his mouth feels dry. After half bottle drain, Luhan finds himself smiling at the younger.

"Thanks! It's refreshing."

Sehun smiles little and starts tidying up his belonging. "Ready to go home now?"

Luhan nods quickly and stretches a bit before starts to walk. "What time is it, Sehun? I think I slept soundly just then."

Sehun chuckled and humming while looking to his wrist watch. "It's almost 6 pm, Hyung."

"Oh my! I skipped 3 classes today!" Luhan blurts disbelievingly.

"Haha yeah you sure sleep soundly, Hyung." Sehun pats my head with smile that never leaves his lips.

"Eugh, I need to ask Yixing's note, definitely." Said Luhan while pouting.

Sehun looks at the older thoughtfully. He slings his arms lightly at Luhan shoulders. It takes all of his breath to calm his crazy heartbeat. "Speaking of a person, mind if I ask what happened earlier in canteen?"

Luhan turns his head to Sehun with narrowed eyes. "How do you know about that? Aren't you long gone before lunch time for your internship?"

Sehun gulps nervously but manages to maintain his cool persona. Before he could answer, Luhan already start talking again. "Wait, that also left me wondering. Why are you here now?"

Sehun gives one last squeeze at the older shoulder before talking. "Jongin witnessed it and he gave me update. It's actually pretty hits because everyone seems to talk about it. After all, you and Yixing-hyung are _never_ bickering. Like never. You two always get along like twins."

Sehun can see some creases on Luhan and his twinkling eyes expected more answer. "Ah, about the last question. Well… I worried about you and your phone out of reach also. So… yeah I go back to find you."

He sheepishly rubs his nape. Luhan doesn't give any comment. He just walks beside the younger silently until they reach Sehun's car.

Home trip is no different. Both of them are so quite and it feels suffocating for Sehun. But he holds his tongue because Luhan seems too absorb in his own mind. Finally when they pull off in front of Luhan's house Sehun can't take it any longer.

"Hyung… what's wrong? Is there something bothering you now?"

Luhan blinks his eyes repeatedly a bit surprise to find they're already outside his house. "Ne? Ah, it's nothing Sehun-ah."

Sehun snorts and grabs Luhan's arm to make the older look straight to his eyes. "Repeat your words I dare you."

Luhan gulps and lowers his body to his seat deeper. "I-i…"

"You..?"

"I…"

"Yes, hyung what's with you?"

"I want a hug," his words are nothing than a whisper but Sehun hears it loud enough. His eyes wider for a second before his lips go upwards instantly. Without second glances he brings the older to his embrace and invisible fireworks spurt crazily in his heart.

Luhan clutches Sehun shirt tightly and let the others warm and scent envelops his surrounding. Even if he tries countlessly denies it, the tranquility from Sehun hug is just too undeniable. He must admit his deepest secret at times like this. He really wants to spill the beans but his anxiety and unstable minds too afraid to take any risk. Very indecisive, Luhan.

"Are you calmer, hm?"

Sehun voice strikes his heart and he nods slowly. Sehun start caress his back and Luhan snuggles closer due to comfort.

"Ready to talk about your concerned?" and Luhan comply easily.

"So what's wrong hyung? Is it about Yixing-hyung?"

Luhan hums for a while before shaking and nodding his head in the same time. Sehun crook his eyebrow but doesn't say a word. He just waits for Luhan explain himself.

"Yixing… he said I have to stop adjourning you around. He said… I need to stop giving you false hopes, Sehun-ah."

Sehun feels a twinge in his heart but erase it directly.

"Am I… manipulating you? Do you feel used?"

Sehun sighs deeply and hugs Luhan tighter. "No you're not. And I don't care even if you used me, hyung."

"B-but Sehun, I didn't – I don't-"

"Exactly my point." _If there's someone who manipulating someone in here, it's me Luhan-ah._

"Are we… suppose to stop being like _this_?"

Sehun shakes his head violently. "No! please hyung don't desert me. Don't send me away… I... Please don't… "

Sehun desperate tone twinges Luhan heart. As an older between two. He supposed to be more mature. More aware of their situation. His stupidity probably is the caused of their not-so-complicated-but-seems-to-be-very-one condition.

With a light push, Luhan success in giving some space between them. Sehun eyes resemble slight fear, anxious, and confused. Luhan decides this is it! The right time to end this quarrel. He takes a deep breath and cup Sehun face in his palms.

"Listen. I'm only going to say this once. No repeat and what so ever. Okay?"

Sehun nods hastily. He can see eagerness in Luhan's gleaming eyes. Captivating eyes that makes him so whipped for this person.

"Go out with me, will you? I extremely indescribably ridiculously like you. I don't know since when, probably since next day after your confession. You're just act normally it disturbs me enough to insane state. You're mature enough to not let rejection sink you sown and make our friendship turn into ashes. I guess that's what makes me impress and start like you. Beside your unearthly handsomeness of course."

Sehun can't contain his grin that spread awide his face. Please remind him, what good deeds has he done in previous life that result having an angel like Luhan confessed to him?

"Earth to Sehun? Yah! Stop daydreaming!"

Sehun snaps back from his fond stare to Luhan. "Y-yes I will hyung! I will and always will!"

"Huh?" Luhan doesn't seem to understand Sehun answer.

Now the situation is reverse. Sehun's cupping Luhan small face in his palms and showers him with light kisses. "I will hyung. Go out with you, engaged with you, marry with you, have children with you, spend my whole lives with you. I will hyung I always will!"

Luhan is taken a back by Sehun words. He feels warm tingling from his heart and spread to his whole body. No need to ask whether his cheeks blushing or not. They look at each other with smile plasters in each other face. Soft chuckle heard from both of them and Sehun leans closer until their breath intermingling. With one deep look into Luhan eyes he figures mutual longing and permission.

"I love you Luhan."

"Nado saranghae Sehun."

And they sealed it with a deep kiss.

* * *

see you again~


End file.
